


Imagine being a Hairstylist on Supernatural and meeting Rich

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Supernatural Cast Imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel





	Imagine being a Hairstylist on Supernatural and meeting Rich

“Alright, you will be starting off just doing everyone’s hair. Is that okay?”

You smile and nod at Zabrina, and put your bag down at your station. “That is just my speed to start off.”

“First movie set?” she gives you a smile and twists her hair up into a clip.

“Yeah. A first for everything. First time being away from my home town. First TV gig. A lot of new things to take in.”

“Well, I’m thinking we’ll stick you to doing the initial hair here in the trailer, and once you are ready to head out, we’ll have you fixing hair and makeup with all the boys on set.”

“Sure.” You nod, pulling at your apron until it was tied correctly behind your back.

“Good. We’ll start you slow today. You’ll meet Mark Pelligrino, Jim Beaver and Richard Speight Jr. Just make sure they’re trimmed, their hair lines are clean. All styled and what not. Easy. I want to see what you can do with what we’ve done initially in previous days of filming.” She replied.

“Cool. Do you have any good reference photos I can use?”

“I sure do.” Zabrina replies. She hands you a pile of photos from just the previous day, and turns around. “You’ve got the trailer to yourself. Mark will be in later. But Rich should be coming in shortly.”

“Oh I got this.” You giggle with a nervous smile.

“Don’t worry.” Zabrina calls. “Mark is the docile one. It’s Rich you need to worry about.”

You hear a low chuckle and turn as Zabrina is hugging a man. “The devil’s the docile one? That’s scary.”

Zabrina rolls her eyes. “Richard Speight Jr., (Y/N) (Y/L/N). New stylist and makeup artist. I’ll come back later for more supplies and see how you are doing. Okay?”  
“Thanks Zabrina.” You and Rich reply together.

It’s only an awkward moment, as Zabrina lingers in the trailer a few seconds more, but as soon as she’s gone he turns to you and holds out his hand.

“Nice to meet you darlin’, names Rich.”

You smile and hold out your hand. (Y/N).”


End file.
